claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasia
Anastasia is Claymore No. 7 of the current generation. She is also known as "Winged Anastasia" for her ability to seemingly 'float' in the air. Etymology "Anastasia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Anasutashia" (アナスタシア, pronounced "ah-na-su-taj-she-ah"). "Anastasia" derives from the Greek "anastasis," meaning "resurrection." It is the name of a famous Russian princess, which can refer to the claymore's physical beauty as being worthy of royalty or simply to her high rank within the Organization. Appearance Anastasia appears as an attractive young woman with very long, pale hair that falls to her waist, styled in elegant curls with straight bangs. She also possesses long, feminine eyelashes and the traditional silver eyes of claymore warriors and wears the standard warrior uniform. She bears somewhat of a resemblance to Flora. Personality Anastasia possesses a very kind personality, treating her fellow warriors like her closest friends and even teasing them with smart remarks. She strongly believes that as a single-digit, it is her duty to protect those weaker than herself. Unlike other Claymores, she takes a liking to the "vacant silver world" of Alphonse.Claymore manga chapter 110 Abilities Anastasia has the ability to "float" in the air, earning her the nickname "Winged." She does this by surrounding the area with strands of her hair that she forms like a clothes line and she stands on them. Anastasia notes that once enemies become familiar with her 'winged' ability, the move becomes utterly useless or if her hair gets cut off, it could impact her ability. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: A *Agility: B+ *Muscular Strength: B *Spirit: B *Perception: A *Leadership: C Biography Alphonse Anastasia replaced No. 9, Nina, after the failure of the Dabi Awakened Being Hunting Party. The Northern Path The Ghosts are heading to Staff, intending to rescue Miria. But Tabitha senses a party of Claymores heading in the same direction. The party is lead by Anastasia. Organization headquarters recalls Anastasia, due to the critical situation in Staff. She travels south with three Claymores, Nike, Phina and Keira, on the "Northern Path," a secret route to Staff. But they meet a man who morphs into an Awakened Being. While fighting him, she shows her special ability of floating mid-air. She says she cannot forgive those that injure her friends. As she defeats the Awakened Being, other humans appear, apparently infected with Yoma as well, prompting the party to defend themselves.Claymore manga chapter 110Claymore manga chapter 111 During the ensuing battle, Phina gets injured by one of the awakened beings, which prompted Ana stasia to rescue her. Familiar with Anastasia's 'winged' ability, Nike uses her commander's hair as a springboard to dodge the awakened beings' attacks. After Keira is sent away with the injured Phina, Anastasia and Nike are left alone to fend themselves, to which Anastasia herself gets injured. Just as it seemed like the end, Dietrich along with members of the Seven Ghosts appear to save them. Watching Deneve, Tabitha, and Helen fight, Anastasia and Nike joined the ghosts and Dietrich in fighting the remaining awakened beings. Afterwards, Anastasia pledged to help the ghosts in destroying the Organization by offering to show them the route.Claymore manga chapter 112 She then went to the Awakened Being creation facility and is seen fighting them. Later on the group, save Miria from the awakened Hysteria, and she is seen helping Miria standing just behind her. Then she scatters her hair all around the battlefield, then she and the new arrivals begin fighting Hysteria, seemingly gaining the advantage until Hysteria unveils her awakened form's true ability - blinding speed. As the battle goes she is stabbed by Hysteria but later freed by Nike who helps her by using the sword stuck in Hysteria's throat. Relationships Nike Anastasia treats her comrades as friends. This attitude reflected positively especially towards Nike, who is willing to stay by her side for better or for worse. Dietrich Shows familiarity towards Dietrich, referring to her as stubborn and hard headed for trying to overthink why she follows Deneve and the other ghosts. References Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Former